User blog:Sydneygb/Bludd's Personal Journal - April 2011
Few items of note recently: - New developments with the Over Kill units, as per usual. Never a dull day with them around. Few months back the Over Kill unit known as 'Ra', a cyborg who'd once been a member of the genetically-designed Neo-Viper project, ran off and got his ass handed to him. Yeah, I know, big surprise, right? He also managed to get Vector Six severely damaged, then carked it himself. I was away at the time, on a secret mission with Ana. The Vectors were going to give up on Six, but I convinced them to try getting her back online. Of all the AIs in that project, Six is the only one worth anything. Sadly she's dedicated to that dysfunctional family of hers. Maybe there's something that can be done to weed out the incompetents there. - With Ra dead, the old Over Kill returned to its previous role. The one that was once Overlord Vector. 'Oh-Vee', as Angela put it when she was four years old in 1848. God, my life. Anyway, the longest-running Over Kill unit in my Cobra service history is now back in charge of the BATs and Vectors. This is the one whose headless body I brought back to Colombia after it had a run-in with a Decepticon, whom I taught a few basics about footy, who once offered me a sledgehammer to strike at Angela in effigy in the surf at his 'secret place' on the black sand beach in Peru, who helped me kill Angela not once but twice, who slashed up my arm with his machete and tried to end me with a portable missile... I could write a bloody book. Hell, maybe I ought to! Over Kill is no different than when it left the last time. I still don't know why the Commander keeps authorising funds for this project. I spent some time telling Interrogator about my dealings with the thing and its predecessor last night. Guess I had a lot to get off my chest. It felt good to tell someone who doesn't already know about the project. Ana and I commiserate about Over Kill now and again, but it's not the same. I almost forgot to add that 'X' performed another Stupid Over Kill Trick two weeks back. It's one of my personal favourites: baiting or getting baited by someone on the dalnet internet channel and going out to have a fight. Only this time it was Megatron he picked a fight with. Oh, how I wish I were on the outside of this: it would be an occurrence of such delicious hilarity I fear I might injure myself laughing. But I was the one who received what was left when Megatron stopped by to deposit it on the tarmac. What do you say to a three-story-tall robot with a cannon on his arm big enough for a squad of troopers to crawl into? I managed to apologise on behalf of the organisation, but dared not say anything else. That damned android is going to get us all killed one day, just you wait. - Destro has become an inordinate git. I don't even want to talk to him on the Command frequency any more. His new consort went missing and took a copy of his Weather Dominator with her, and he's turned the world upside-down looking for her, as well as threatening everyone and anyone within range of his voice. He brought a huge storm down on Washington, D.C., which I thought was amusing, then threatened to do the same to Cobra Island, which was less funny. I took a few days in Zimbabwe to look up a contact or two, just in case the Island wound up underwater or a frozen snow globe or some damn thing. I figured I ought to come back, seeing as how Ana was missing in action and I do have administration duties in my contract. No sooner did I return than she did, issuing orders for everybody to stay put on the Island until further notice. My flat has no windows. Security, right, but no windows. No wonder I'm in a bad mood so much of the time. Well, and Over Kill. So until someone finds this woman of his, ol' Chrome Dome's gonna be fist-shaking at the whole damn world. Cry me a river. He's just worried about his machine falling into someone else's hands. Someone's ripped off his blueprints for it, too. I'd find that amusing as well if it didn't mean trouble for somebody sometime. He's tearing up the planet looking for his machine -- er, his girlfriend, right, that's it -- and someone steals his data right out from under his steel-plated nose. Hilarious. - Also, Interrogator's brought some of his own brand of bizarreness to the Island. In brief, he's double-crossed Dr Mindbender, disobeyed the Baroness' orders to destroy a copy of an AI given him by Queen of Spades, and failed the KGB. Advice: pick one. Instead he's gone three for three with some of the more powerful and dangerous people and organisations in the world. Well done there. I've done a bit of business with the KGB in the past. Not people you want to let down. You trifle with Cobra and they'll throw you in a cell seventeen levels below Springfield. Trifle with the KGB and you don't have to worry about anything any more. Ever. So that was a lot of writing. I ought to keep up with this more often to save myself writer's cramp. Category:Blog posts